


the story of boyd

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: otp: berica [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: How Boyd became friends with everyone.





	the story of boyd

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a headcanon. It's not like my other fics in any way, shape, or form really. I just had this AU headcanon of how Boyd befriended everyone and this came out. I hope you like it anyway.

##  ********☆ ☾ ☆****  

Boyd meets Isaac in a park when they’re only ten years old. Isaac hugs his knees, crying against a tree, and Boyd figures he would want someone to sit with him if he was the one crying. He doesn’t say anything, because there isn’t much to say. But he stays until Isaac’s cheeks are dry and they make plans to play with a soccer ball in the park tomorrow.

Isaac is eleven when he finally confides in Boyd about his bruises and where they’re coming from. Boyd isn’t sure what to do. Isaac demands him to keep it a secret, but he doesn’t think that’s right. Despite the building guilt for breaking his promise, Boyd confides in his parents.

He’s thirteen when his parents die in a car crash. Boyd and his sister, Alicia, are placed into separate foster care homes, and he doesn’t get to see Isaac much anymore either. It’s a very lonely year. He draws in on himself and tries to make the best of a crappy situation. Boyd finds ways to entertain himself. He starts to draw, and he’s not very good at it, but it keeps his hands busy and his thoughts clear. He misses his sister. He misses Isaac.

When Boyd is fourteen, he stands awkwardly in the high school cafeteria on the first day of school. He doesn’t have any friends, so he chooses a small table at the back. Hopefully, no one will bother him. A girl with wild blonde hair and braces approaches his table and asks if she and her friend can join him. The rest of the cafeteria is filling up, so he says okay.

Her name is Erica, and she’s going to go let her friend know that they have a table to sit at. She drops off her tray and leaves. When she comes back, Boyd recognizes Isaac and jumps up to give his old friend a hug. He sees the bruises are back, but doesn’t comment. There’s no one to help them now.

It turns out that Boyd likes Erica a lot, and they become best friends quickly. She simply walks into his life, makes some room for herself, and promises to stay until the very end. Boyd likes that she enjoys talking so much, because it’s the only time he really sees her smile. Whenever she walks the halls alone, she looks timid and shy.

He spends more time with Isaac outside of school too. They don’t talk about their past. Things are easier that way. Isaac only asks him once how Alicia is, but Boyd doesn’t have an answer. Her new foster parents have been keeping her busy and enrolled her in a fancy private school. They tell his social worker that she has no interest in seeing Boyd again.

He hopes she’s okay.

When they’re fifteen, Erica makes a new friend. His name is Stiles and he’s loud. He has too much energy and no possible way to contain it. But he was nice to Erica and didn’t laugh when she had a seizure and her pants got wet. That makes him okay in Boyd’s books.

With Stiles comes his best friend, Scott. Boyd isn’t sure what to make of Scott at first, but the guy has some big plans. He signs up for lacrosse to impress the new girl, Allison, and he begs the others to join him. Boyd doesn’t want to leave Erica out, so he promises to join her on the bleachers. He isn’t into contact sports anyway.

Later that month, he’s assigned to work on a project with Allison. She’s new and anxious about making friends. She asks Boyd what he thinks of her only friend, Lydia. Boyd’s voice is quiet but he says that he only knows Lydia from afar. She seems confident and fierce, and smarter than most give her credit for. Boyd thinks she’s a good friend, because she seems loyal to her boyfriend, Jackson. He can’t say much else, but Allison is happy he’s honest and tells him that she’s glad she made another friend.

Boyd tells Erica about this new development, and Erica informs the rest of their circle. Scott asks question after question about Allison, but Boyd isn’t sure what there is to say. Her kindness speaks for the kind of person she is. But Boyd introduces Allison to Scott one day in the hall, and he’s positive he witnesses them fall in love that same moment.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac make the lacrosse team. Allison starts to join them at their little table in the back. She gets the boys to drag over another table and some more chairs, because with Allison comes Lydia and Jackson. Boyd looks around the table, unsure how his group of friends has grown so big. He doesn’t mind though.

Before he turns sixteen, he’s transferred to a new foster home with an older couple. They seem excited to have him there and spoil him with love. Boyd doesn’t mind living there, and asks if they would take on another child since they have an extra bedroom. Within a week, Isaac is out of his father’s house again, and they’re reunited under one roof. The couple shows Isaac nothing but compassion, and Boyd feels like he’s almost home.

If only his sister is with him.

A few months after his sixteenth birthday, Boyd enters grade eleven with his friends. It’s nice, and he likes being surrounded by so many great people. He laughs at Stiles’ lame jokes, he listens to Scott and Allison’s poorly written poetry to one another, he considers Isaac a brother, and he falls in love with Erica. He’s not sure when it happens, really, just that one day she’s laughing at something Jackson said, and he looks up from his lunch. Her face is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

His foster parents suggest he get a job for some extra cash, and he gets hired at the local arena. Besides maintenance work, he gets to ride the Zamboni to clear the ice and it’s his favourite part. Erica comes to watch him sometimes, even though she doesn’t care too much about hockey, and it makes him smile.

He’s still unsure about Lydia and Jackson. They’re mostly okay, but he doesn’t know them that well. Jackson also insists that they add a chair for his best friend, Danny, who is no longer running the school’s coding club during lunch. Boyd likes Danny almost immediately, and he seems to keep Jackson’s ego in check.

Lydia breaks up with Jackson on a Thursday, and Boyd finds her crying under a stairwell the following morning. He doesn’t know what he should do, but he sits down on the floor with her and pulls her in for a hug. Lydia quietly tells him how much she loves Jackson, but how she doesn’t think she can date him anymore. Their relationship isn’t working, and she’s pretty sure Jackson is in love with Danny. They miss the first two classes and play hooky for the rest of the day. Boyd takes her to the ice rink. He gets permission to take her around a few times on the Zamboni since no one else is there. She laughs a lot and tells him she’s glad they’re friends.

It’s barely a month later when Boyd goes back into the locker room because he left his cell phone the locker and finds Jackson sitting alone. He’s not crying, but his face is sad. Boyd sits down beside him, wraps an arm around Jackson’s shoulders, and tell him it’s okay if he loves Danny. Lydia understands, and she wants Jackson to be happy. He leans into Boyd and doesn’t say much else except thanks.

When Jackson and Danny start dating, Stiles gets a crush on an older boy named Derek. They share a class together and are partnered up for a project. Stiles can’t stop talking about how great Derek is, and Lydia begs for him to shut up and do something about it. It’s amusing to Boyd, and he doesn’t mind listening to Stiles talk.

A girl comes up to him at work a few months later and asks if he’s found a lost phone. Boyd hasn’t, but he offers to help her look. They check the lost and found first, and then wander around the now empty arena for wherever it might have been left. He finds it on the ice; she had dropped it when waiting for her brother to come off it. She’s grateful and gives him a hug.

When they see each other around the halls, they share smiles and small nods. Then one day, she asks Boyd if she can join them at his lunch table. He says of course, and introduces Cora to the gang. She fits in seamlessly and teases Stiles when she discovers his crush on her brother.

Cora enlists Boyd to help her play matchmaker, and Boyd asks Erica what she thinks. Erica is excited about the prospect of setting the boys up, so she tags along. The three of them make plans to hang out at Cora’s place to devise a fail-proof plan. Then Derek overhears them talking and asks if he could just join them at lunch. He asks, “Wouldn’t that be easier?”

They’re dating by the next week.

Boyd lies on his bed beside Erica as they discuss how quickly things had changed since they were fourteen and new to high school. He tells her that he misses his sister and hopes she’s okay. Erica takes it in her own hands to set him up a  _Facebook_  account and to suggest to his foster parents that he should have a cell phone. A few days later, Boyd gets a message from his sister.

_I miss you, Vernon. Where have you been? Are you okay?_

Boyd hugs Erica tightly that night and tells her that she’s a gift to this world.

That summer, Boyd spends his time with his friends, his foster parents, and his sister. She’s kicked out of her foster home because she came back for the summer with a girlfriend named Tracy, and they are intolerant. Boyd’s happy. Even if his sister moves to another foster home that isn’t so great; they get to spend time together and his foster parents attempt to take her in too.

When his last year of high school finally rolls around, Boyd isn’t sure he wants everything to come to an end. He’s found a family he loves, a support system, people he can rely on. He’s afraid that it’ll be lost once everyone graduates and moves away for post-secondary school. Boyd doesn’t voice his worries though. He tries to enjoy it while he can.

Lydia swings by while he’s at work one night. She tells him that she has feelings for Cora, and she doesn’t know what to do about it. Boyd’s not sure why she’s coming to him for advice; he’s in love with Erica and hasn’t done anything about it. Another girl and her girlfriend overhear them talking on the bleachers. Malia and Kira. They tell them both to talk to their crushes because it could turn into something great, like they have.

Lydia takes their advice; she’s braver than Boyd. Cora is thrilled, and they end up going on double dates with Malia and Kira. Eventually, a table and two more seats are added to their lunch table. Boyd likes them both; Malia is fierce and opinionated, Kira is sweet and stubborn. They urge him to tell Erica how he feels, but he doesn’t see the point. High school will be over soon anyway.

Isaac confides in Boyd that he has a crush on both Scott and Allison. He doesn’t know what to say, because he doesn’t want to offer advice he hasn’t taken himself. But he promises to listen to Isaac and be there for him. It’s only by accident when he overhears Allison telling Scott that she’s confused; she has feelings for two boys. It isn’t his place to say, but then he hears Scott say Isaac’s name. He texts his best friend that he should talk to them; they’re likely to have a different reaction than he expects.

For a while, Boyd is the only one who knows about the three of them dating. Then while the lunch table discusses prom, Scott lets it slip into the conversation casually. Jackson’s the only one who asks for clarification, but even he isn’t surprised. Boyd pushes his food around with a fork because he doesn’t know how to ask Erica if she’ll be his date.

Then Boyd hears that a boy named Matt asked Erica to prom.

He’s crushed, but he’ll bite his tongue if it means she’s happy. He skips lunch with their friends and hangs out in the library instead. Boyd figures it’ll be easier that way. Besides, he has an English essay to write anyway. Except his concentration is shot to hell, and he wants to see Erica. He bumps into her in the hall.

“Will you go to prom with me?” Erica asks. She tells him she doesn’t want to spend the night with anyone else. Boyd agrees and takes her hand in his. He squeezes before letting it go. Erica deserves someone who has a future, and that’s not him.

He’s offered a full-time position at the local arena as a manager. Boyd starts three days after graduation. It’s the best news that he could’ve hoped for. His foster parents tell him that he doesn’t have to move out when he turns eighteen. They feel as though Boyd and Isaac are theirs. It makes Isaac cry, and Boyd has no words.

There’s only one more kid that his parents are willing to foster, so once Boyd turns eighteen, Alicia moves in with them. Boyd likes having his sister around more, and she gets along great with Isaac.

Prom comes. Dates are separated into two different groups by drawing names out of a hat. Boyd ends up with Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Kira, and Derek. It’s a good bunch to get ready with. Boyd laughs more than he expects to. They hire two limos, and one comes to unite the two groups at Danny’s house. Boyd sees Erica; she’s stunning, and he’s speechless. They take photos in his front yard and Boyd’s surprised when he gets a photo with each friend individually.

He sits nervously beside Erica in the limo. He wants to hold her hand but he doesn’t want to pressure her. Erica makes the decision easy for him when she wraps her fingers between his. He beams at her and tells her that he could not have asked for a more beautiful date.

When they dance, he holds her close. They talk. They laugh. They drink punch and eat cold mashed potatoes. Boyd can’t keep his hands off her, but it’s okay. She can’t keep her hands off him either. Erica tells him that Boyd saved her that first day of high school. He tells her that she’s wrong; she saved him.

The air is thick. Their lips finally touch. It’s everything Boyd had wanted and more. Erica is his home. He knows that with more certainty than he knows anything else. They don’t talk about the future; that will come. For now, it’s enough to hold her and kiss her and dance with her.

The day of graduation rolls around not long after. Boyd’s happy when his parents make a big deal about their boys graduating. He loves that his sister and her girlfriend sit in the crowd. He gets a bunch of photos with all his friends. He takes some silly ones with Isaac who tells him that he loves him, and thanks Boyd for being there all those years ago. Boyd feels lighter than he has in years.

He wraps his arms around Erica’s waist and tells her how proud he is. He photobombs Stiles and Scott’s photo. He meets Lydia’s mother and realizes where she got her beauty and strength. He’s introduced to Derek and Cora’s older sister, Laura, who he immediately feels like he knows. Jackson and Danny yank Boyd over for a photo where they both kiss his cheek. He spends some time chatting with Malia and Kira, who both insist that they go on double dates with him and Erica. Allison pulls Boyd aside and hugs him tight, thanking him for bringing all these people into her life. 

It’s the best day of his life so far.

When it’s almost over, and the after graduation party is winding down so only their circle of friends remain, Boyd pulls Erica in close.

“What do you think is going to happen to us?” someone asks quietly.

Everyone seems to think of their own answers, and Boyd’s fear no longer feels like a burden. He realizes that each of them is scared they’ll never have  _this_  again. He kisses Erica’s hair.

“I think if we try hard enough, we’ll stay family.”

So, they do.

❤ 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's keeping track, this means I've written... 28.8k of Teen Wolf fic in less than a week. I'm not even doing Nano.


End file.
